Al final Si te lo dije
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot, continuación de "Algún día": -Dudo que a él le guste verme caminar por ahí contigo- sonrió ella, diciendo esto último más para si misma que para él. ¡¿Acaso Karin... tiene novio! ¿Porque estaba tan triste? ¿que era esa frustración que sentía?. Este fic fue en conjunto, pertenece a karin-chan150301 y a Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus comentarios!


Este fic le pertenece a karin-chan150301 y a mi. Aunque ella hizo la mayor parte, yo solo hice los primeros 3 párrafos y los últimos 5.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Hey, Toshiro!- llamó Karin con una sonrisa, corriendo hasta llegar a la colina de siempre, donde él estaba sentado.

El peliblanco suspiró y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. No sabía cuando comenzó, pero desde hacía tiempo, cada vez que llegaba al mundo humano comenzaba a contar los segundos que ella tardaba en ir a su encuentro. 15 segundos esta vez... un nuevo récord del que solo él estaba al tanto. Cuando llegó hasta él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a jadear. Inconscientemente dirigió su vista a la delantera de ella... por Dios, ahora con 19 años su busto era igual de grande que el de Orihime, mierda, ¡¿Porque tenía que usar musculosas tan escotadas?! ¡¿Y porque sentía ganas de tocarla?! ¡¿Porque justo cuando por fin creció hasta verse como un chico de 19 su suerte decidía cobrárselo con sus hormonas?! ¡Maldición!

-Cada vez vienes más frecuentemente- sonrió ella enderezándose. El peliblanco también se puso en pie. Ahora no estaban casi a la misma altura, ja ¡claro que no! Ahora Toshiro le sacaba una cabeza -Y cada vez estás más alto- murmuró dándole una mirada recelosa -¿Usas tacón oculto?- preguntó agachándose y tomando uno de sus pies, viendo fijamente la suela de su zapato. Una benita comenzó a palpitar en la frente del capitán antes de tomarla por el brazo y parándola bruscamente. Ella comenzó a reír y el no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente. Mierda, le encantaba verla reírse así.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- preguntó el peliblanco fingiendo irritación.

-Nada. Solo venía a decirte que por hoy no te molestaré. Además dudo que a él le guste verme caminar por ahí contigo, por lo que se no se llevan nada bien- sonrió ella, diciendo esto último más para si misma que para él -Solo para que sepas eso. Adiós Toshiro, que te vaya bien en lo que sea para lo que has venido- saludó antes de salir corriendo con una sonrisa siguiendo el camino.

¡¿Acaso Karin... tiene novio?!

¿Porque estaba tan triste? ¿que era esa frustración que sentía?

" _Capitán, usted está enamorado de Karin-chan, así que confiésese antes que sea demasiado tarde"_

Le había dicho Rangiku aquella vez. ¿Será cierto? ¿él amaba a Karin?

Antes de haberse dado cuenta ya se había tragado la píldora y estaba saltando de tejado en tejado siguiendo la presión espiritual de Karin.

Ella parecía buscar a alguien.

Luego un chico se le acerca, ojos verdes, cabello rubio... ¡¿Yukio?!

La cara de Toshiro era un poema, en el que la confusión y la ira eran el motivo principal.

¡Por los dioses! Que ganas de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito hijo de...

¡Alto!

No tenía que sacar conclusiones precipitadas, lo mejor sería esperar a ver que pasaba, toda la situación podría ser cualquier cosa.

Aunque ¿que tenía que ver él? Karin era dueña de su vida y podía estar con quien quisiera.

Negó con la cabeza, decidido a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No importaba que, él no se podía quedar quieto cuando sabía que Karin esta con un chico, en especial si el chico era ese maldito rubio psicópata intento de emo fallido con una terrible obsesión por los videojuegos.

Por el momento no haría nada. Solo por el momento.

Ocultó su raitatsu hasta que apenas había una pequeña diferencia con la de un humano normal.

Los siguió hasta una recreativa y los vio jugar videojuegos.

Cada tanto ella hacía pucheros por perder ante el idiota gamer rubio.

Mierda, ese tipo era un tramposo ¡No era justo! Debería golpearlo por aprovecharse.

Luego fueron al centro comercial.

Entraron a cada tienda de ropa con la que se encontraron. Wow, jamás creyó que Karin sea de ese tipo de chicas a las que les encanta ir de compras.

Ese chico se aprovechaba de su dinero para mantenerla junto a él, debería golpearlo por sobornador.

Algo que le sorprendía era que era él quien cargaba con las bolsas, seguro no tenía algún guardaespaldas porque se encontraban en una cita. Maldición, estaba enojado.

Luego entraron a otra tienda, era demasiado femenina, tanto que no se atrevió a entrar. Los vio salir. Karin traía en sus brazos con un ridículamente enorme oso de felpa al cual abrazaba sus una gran sonrisa y al que acariciaba con su propia cabeza.

Parecía una niña, y se veía tan feliz... con Yukio...

Ese chico, debería golpearlo por... por... ¡SIMPLEMENTE DEBERÍA GOLPEARLO POR ESTÁR CON ELLA!

Su sangre estaba a punto de ebullición corriendo por sus sus venas.

¡GOLPEARÍA AL MALDITO ABUSADOR! ¡NO! Eso no sería suficiente ¡LO MATARÍA! ¡SI! Eso haría.

Los vio hablar y esta vez no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos lo suficiente como para escucharlos, se sacaría de dudas antes de llevar a cabo el homicidio.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Yukio sin emoción alguna.

-Si... Pero creo que exageraste- contestó Karin inspeccionando el oso.

-Mujeres... Que el regalo anterior era muy pequeño y ahora que es muy grande... Por dios toma una maldita decisión- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Como se atrevía a hablarle así a Karin?

-Si esa va a ser tu actitud ¿para que preguntas?- dijo molesta.

-Porque quiero ver a mi novia feliz- dijo Yukio con un leve sonrojo y apartando la mirada. Toshiro pudo sentir como una terrible furia se apoderaba de él. Karin sonrió.

-Pues ella también te quiere ver feliz, de eso puedes estar seguro- dijo la pelinegra con ternura en los ojos. ¡Diablos! Ya no podía más.

La pareja sintió una ráfaga de viento helado pasar y calar sus huesos.

Entonces vieron a Toshiro aparecer frente a ellos de la nada, empuñando su espada.

-¿Toshiro? ¿Que... ?- pero el peliblanco no la dejó terminar y le arrancó el oso de las manos. La pelinegra se alejó un poco asustada por el arrebato. Toshiro no le prestó atención y destruyó al pobre oso.

-¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!- preguntó Yukio en un grito.

-No te acerques a Karin- le ordenó con tono amenazante. Karin se quedó muda mientras que un sonrojo le cubrió hasta las orejas. Yukio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hiciste trisas al oso solo por celos?- preguntó Yukio con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tuviste suerte de no haber sido tú- afirmó el peliblanco respirando intensamente, sus instintos asesinos aún no se saciaban, deseaban sangre, no felpa.

-¿Y que que culpa tenía el oso de que Karin no te haga caso?- preguntó el rubio con voz enojada.

-¿Será porque es un regalo de su novio?- preguntó el peliblanco con sarcasmo. Karin comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, las afirmaciones de Toshiro, las situaciones en las que se encontraban... y cuando lo comprendió, no pudo más que echarse a reír.

-Toshiro eso no es cierto- desmintió entre carcajadas la pelinegra.

-¿Que no es cierto? Por favor Karin- dijo el peliblanco en tono de _"No me vengas con esas"_ -Los seguí todo el día, vi todo lo que hacían- dijo con voz enojada. Encima quería mentirle.

-Lo único que viste fue que jugamos a los videojuegos, todo lo demás era para los preparativos del aniversario de Yukio y de Yuzu- explicó la Kurosaki suprimiendo las ganas de volver a echarse a reír como loca.

-Y ahora por tus estupideces tendremos que volver a comprar todo- se quejó el rubio con tono acusador. Una gota cayó por la nuca del peliblanco, él y sus malditos celos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Compraron un nuevo y, por más que antes hubiera parecido imposible, más grande oso de felpa color blanco y fueron a la casa Kurosaki.

Ahora se encontraban los tres decorando la casa en lo que Yuzu estaba fuera, seguramente estaba fuera comprando algo para hacer de comer y algún regalo para su novio. Sí es, incluso el Hitsugaya. Después de su _"Escenita"_ anterior era lo menos que podía hacer.

Apenas unos minutos después de haber terminado y dejado el oso en la cocina _**(N.T: ninguna de las dos autoras sabe como hicieron para hacer pasar al imposiblemente enorme oso por la puerta de entrada)**_ llegó la castaña.

-Ya vine- anunció con su dulce voz la más pequeña de los Kurosaki. Quedando con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa decoración de la casa -¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó con voz emocionada.

-Feliz aniversario de 2 años- murmuró el rubio saliendo de la cocina.

-Yukio... - murmuró la castaña con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

-¿Porque lloras, no te gustó?- preguntó alarmado el rubio. Yuzu negó.

-Me encantó- aseguró antes de saltar a sus brazos y besarle con dulzura. Yukio correspondió de inmediato. En cuanto se separaron él le dijo.

-¿Porque no vas a la cocina?-

-¿Como... ?- Yuzu lo miró con confusión.

-Solo hazlo- ordenó el chico desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo que no le pasó desapercibido a Yuzu, quien decidió obedecer. Caminó hasta la cocina con su novio detrás.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó con emoción al ver al enorme oso que incluso rozaba el techo de la casa -Yukio es precioso- dijo la castaña abrazando de vuelta al rubio, quien le envió una mirada de superioridad a la pelinegra, quien comenzó una cuenta regresiva con tres dedos. Tres, dos... uno -Pero es demasiado grande- destacó haciendo que Karin saltara con el puño en alto y luego le sacase la lengua con burla -Aún así me gustó- dijo besando su mejilla y luego separándose para abrazar al oso. Karin se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladina y mirando al rubio con socarronería.

Luego de eso la castaña preparó la comida en lo que los otros tres llevaban al so a su habitación. Pasados 45 minutos ya se encontraban cenando el delicioso Curri de Yuzu.

-Que tierno detalle- comentó la castaña, a quien aún no se le borraba la sonrisa.

-Fue idea de tu hermana- murmuró. El peliblanco alzó una ceja, ¿humildad por parte de Don Ricachón? Ahora si lo había visto todo.

-Aún así- contestó poniéndose levantándose de su silla y tomando una bolsa -Ten tu regalo- sonrió Yuzu con emoción mientras la entregaba a Yukio.

-No hacía falta- dijo bajito el de ojos verde oscuro, aceptando el regalo. Toshiro parpadeó dos veces, enserio estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Yukio.

-¿Sorprendente, no? Yukio parece otra persona cuando Yuzu esta presente- comentó Karin, quien estaba al lado del peliblanco. Este solo asintió. Cuando el rubio abrió el regalo sus ojos se salieron de órbita.

-Yuzu... ¿Esto es.. ?- la castaña sintió -En nuevo juego para X-Box 3D- murmuró el rubio -Esto no sale hasta dentro de 6 meses ¿como lo conseguiste?- preguntó el rubio con voz estupefacta.

-El padre de una compañera mía trabaja en donde se fabrican estos videojuegos, ese es el primer juego en el mundo- sonrió la castaña -Como se que los videojuegos son lo que más amas, pues, no se me ocurrió algo mejor- sonrió.

-No- negó el rubio -Lo que más amo en el mundo, es a ti- dijo poniéndose en pie y besando a Yuzu con amor.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos, ya se pusieron cariñosos- susurró Karin al oído de Toshiro poniéndose en pie disimuladamente. Toshiro asintió y la siguió. Subieron las escaleras hasta quedar en el techo.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ella habló.

-¿En verdad estabas celoso?- preguntó Karin desviando la mirada del estrellado firmamento para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Y que si así fuera?- murmuró él desviando la mirada.

-Si así fuera, quisiera saber porque- dijo Karin.

-Porque te amo Karin, ¿porque más podría ser?- murmuró el peliblanco mirándola de nuevo, sin sonrojo, sin vergüenza, solo con sinceridad. El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto?- preguntó Karin poniéndose a horcadas en las piernas de Toshiro y colgando sus brazos en su cuello -Yo te amo desde que tenía once años- confesó ella también mirándolo a los ojos. Toshiro sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba al cielo. Maldita Rangiku, ¿porque siempre tenía que tener la razón cuando se trataba de sentimientos?. Toshiro puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la besó con lentitud, disfrutando el momento. Minutos después se separaron por la falta de aire. Karin volvió a sentarse en el suelo y ambos miraron el firmamento en silencio -Supongo que ahora somos algo así como novios... ¿no?- preguntó ella.

-Supongo que si- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Ella le chocó suavemente el hombro con el suyo y él le devolvió el golpe.

-Al final... si lo dije- susurró Karin, tan bajito que ni él la escuchó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y fin.

¿merecemos reviews?


End file.
